Kaminashi Nozomi
Kaminashi Nozomi ''is the main character of the anime ''Keijo!!!!!!!!, and appears as the 11th fighter introduced in Lawl What-If. Playstyle Description "In Keijo, Kaminashi’s playstyle revolves around quick and precise hits that also manage to pack a punch. She’s very heated when it comes to competition and is almost always up-close and personal with whoever she’s fighting. She mimics this in Lawl by being a fast character who also benefits from close-combat attacks." Entrance - Making a Splash! Kaminashi arrives onto the stage through a big water splash. Special Moves Neutral B - Butt Flash Kaminashi quickly shoots her ass upwards, propelling her into the air while also stunning the opponent, which can be used for immediate follow ups. If it hits a projectile, the projectile will also be stunned, retaining the same properties it would normally have. If the projectile isn't touched, it'll disappear on its own after 5 seconds. Side B - Butt Cannon Kaminashi will spin around rapidly using her ass. While she's constantly moving forward, you can tap the control stick to choose what direction she moves in. Press B again to cancel. Pressing A during this will have Kaminashi launch her ass foward, also ending the move. Continually pressing the jump button will have her do a short hop upward. You can only jump 5 times. Up B - Loose Swimsuits Kaminashi will float upwards surrounded by wind-carried swimsuits. While the swimsuits don't do knockback or flinch opponents, they will deal a small amount of damage. Down B - Vacuum Butt Cannon After taking 150 steps by dashing, Kaminashi will glow, signalling that she can use her Down B. Not only does the Vacuum Butt Cannon drag opponents in, but they'll be dragged across the stage in a flurry of hitboxes, ending with a move that does a ton of knockback. But this will also knock Kaminashi down once she lands. This can also pass by all kinds of traps, just not walls. You can hit Kaminashi during the startup to cancel it, but the rest of the move has super armor. Final Smash - Tit Spirit Hanabi Kawai shows up and bares her breasts (censored by light), pressing them against Nozomi's back. This launches her forwards, and if she contacts an opponent, she will perform a series of hits with her breasts and butt, culminating on a powerful butt smack. Taunts * Up Taunt: "I'm goin' ta win this." * Side Taunt: "Now the tables have turned, eh?" * Down Taunt: "I'm right, aren't I?" Victory Options * Victory Option 1: "I had fun. Let's race again sometime." * Victory Option 2: "Hell yeah!" * Victory Option 3: "I can rise up the ranks, right?" * Lose Pose: Stands there, looking defeated. Character Bio "Nozomi is one of the most talented Keijo players in Japan. With the unique talent of being able to store and release power from her tits and ass, she definitely stands out as one of the most bizarre yet thrilling characters in the cast. The game, Keijo, itself has extremely similar mechanics to Smash Bros where two or more people stand on a platform and attempt to knock each other off. It’s no wonder why Nozomi manages to fit into the cast so well." Standard Attacks Basic Attacks * Jab: Shoves forward using her ass, cycling through an upward slope and downward slope. * Dash Attack: Hops while ramming with her ass. Tilt Attacks * Side: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Smash Attacks * Side: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Aerial Attacks * Neutral: ??? * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Grabs/Throws * Grab: ??? * Pummel: ??? * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Others * Ledge Attack: ??? * 100% Ledge Attack: ??? * Front Floor Attack: ??? * Back Floor Attack: ??? Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl What-If Category:Keijo!!!!!!!! Category:The Indecisive Era Category:Celebrities Category:Anime Characters Category:Sunrise Beyond Category:Rushdown Category:Bait-and-Punish Category:Mid-Heavy Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Teenagers Category:10's Category:Female Category:Japanese